Combo Weapons (Dead Rising 2)
Combo Weapons are weapons that are made from a combination of two or more weapons in Maintenance Rooms. In Fortune City, Still Creek and the Phenotrans Facility, Chuck Greene can discover how to make combo weapons through the use of special construction recipes called Combo Cards which will tell player how to make certain combo weapons. These cards can be obtained by examining various fixtures around Fortune City, rescuing survivors, defeating psychopaths and by purchasing with money. Some combo weapons can be purchased from pawnshops and from other survivors. Combo weapons can also be created by trial and error. When a combo weapon is created without first identifying a combo card, a scratch card is obtained instead. This will record how the weapon is made. However, a combo weapon created without a combo card cannot perform its heavy attack and gains less PP from killing zombies. In Dead Rising 2: Case West and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, ''Frank West returns to the action and he also gains the ability to make combo weapons. Frank even gains a few of his own unique combo cards which only he can master to full effect. List of Combo Weapons * Air Horn - Created by combining a Pylon with any color Spray Paint * Auger - Created by combining a Pitchfork with a Drill Motor * Beer Hat - Created by combining Beer and a Construction Hat * Blambow - Created by combining a Bow and Arrow with Dynamite * Blazing Aces - Created by combining a Tennis Racquet with a Tiki Torch * Blitzkrieg - Created by combining an Electric Chair with an LMG or Merc Assault Rifle * Boomstick - Created by combining a Shotgun with a Pitchfork * Burning Skull- Created by combining a Bull Skull with Motor Oil * Defiler - Created by combining a Sledge Hammer with a Fire Axe * Drill Bucket - Created by combining a Power Drill with a Bucket * Driller - Created by combining a Power Drill with a Spear * Dynameat - Created by combining a Hunk of Meat with Dynamite * Electric Chair - Created by combining a Wheelchair with a Battery * Electric Rake - Created by combining a Leaf Rake with a Battery * Exsanguinator - Created by combining a Vacuum Cleaner with a Saw Blade * Fire Spitter - Created by combining a Toy Spitball Gun with a Tiki Torch * Flamethrower - Created by combining a Water Gun with a Gasoline Canister * Flaming Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with Motor Oil * Fountain Lizard - Created by combining a Lizard Mask with Fountain Fireworks * Freedom Bear - Created by combining a Robot Bear with an LMG * Freezer Bomb - Created by combining a Fire Extinguisher with Dynamite * Gem Blower - Created by combining Gems with a Leaf Blower * Hail Mary - Created by combining a Football with a Grenade * Handy Chipper - Created by combining a Wheelchair with a Lawnmower * Heliblade - Created by combining a Toy Helicopter with a Machete * Holy Arms - Created by combining a Training Sword with a Box of Nails * Infernal Arms - Created by combining a Training Sword with Motor Oil * I.E.D. - Created by combining a Box of Nails with a Propane Tank * Knife Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with a Bowie Knife * Laser Sword - Created by combining Gems with a Flashlight * Molotov - Created by combining Whiskey with a Newspaper * Money Hacker - Created by combining a Flashlight and a Computer Case * Paddlesaw - Created by combining a Paddle with a Chainsaw * Parablower - Created by combining an Parasol with a Leaf Blower * Plate Launcher - Created by combining Plates with a Cement Saw * Pole Weapon - Created by combining a Push Broom with a Machete * Porta-Mower - Created by combining a Lawnmower with a 2"x 4" * Power Guitar - Created by combining an Electric Guitar with an Amplifier * Ripper - Created by combining a Cement Saw with a Saw Blade * Roaring Thunder- Created by combining a Goblin Mask with a Battery * Rocket Launcher - Created by combining a Lead Pipe with Rocket Fireworks * Snowball Cannon - Created by combining a Water Gun with a Fire Extinguisher * Spear Launcher - Created by combining a Leaf Blower with a Spear * Spiked Bat - Created by combining a Baseball Bat with a Box of Nails * Sticky Bomb - Created by combining a Lawn Dart with Dynamite * Super B.F.G. - Created by combining a Blast Frequency Gun with an Amplifier * Super Slicer - Created by combining a Servbot Mask and a Lawnmower * Tenderizers - Created by combining a Box of Nails with MMA gloves * Tesla Ball - Created by combining a Bingo Ball Cage and a Battery * Wingman - Created by combining a Queen with Nectar Case West * Sterilizer - Created by combining a Syringe Gun with Chemicals * Zap N' Shine - Created by combining a Floor Buffer with an Electric Prod. * Laser Gun - Created by combining a Laser Sword with a Lighting Gun. * Impact Blaster - Created by combining a Blast Frequency Gun with a Impact Hammer. * Shocker - Created by combining a Defibrillator with a Medical Tray. * Lightning Gun - Created by combining a Blast Frequency Gun with an Electric Prod. *Reaper - Created by combining a Sickle with your mum Off the Record *All Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons *All Dead Rising 2: Case West Combo Weapons with the exception of the Impact Blaster and Sterilizer *Pegasus - Created by combining a Stick Pony with Rocket Fireworks *Laser Eyes - Created by combining a Alien Head with Gems *Cryo Pod - Created by combining a Fire Extinguisher with an Escape Pod *Molten Cannon - Created by combining Motor Oil with a Tennis Ball Launcher *Saw Launcher - Created by combining a Saw Blade with a Tennis Ball Launcher *Electric Crusher - Created by combining a Sledge Hammer with a Battery *Bouncing Beauty - Created by combining a Propane Tank with a Rocket Fireworks *Super Massager - Created by combining a Massager with a Leaf Blower *Weed Tendonizer - Created by combining a Grass Trimmer with a Chef Knife *Decapitator - Created by combining Boomerang with a Chef Knife Sortable Table of Combo Weapons *PP (Prestige Points) are doubled once you have the Combo Card. You can increase PP even more by getting Magazines Combat 1 through 3, each adding 10% to each weapons PP. *Ω = Requires Combocard to do attack. Combo Bikes The Combo Bikes are combo weapons that are made by combining a Dirtbike with another weapon. These bikes can't be created unless Chuck completes the mission Meet the Contestants and unlocks the trailer that can be used to create the combo bikes. Unlike the other combo weapons, the combo bikes don't have Combo Cards. Combo Bikes *Slicecycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Chainsaw *Rocket Launcher Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Rocket Launcher *Machine Gun Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with an LMG *Giant Stuffed Rabbit Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Giant Stuffed Rabbit *Wheelchair Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Wheelchair Bike Paint Jobs *Great American Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with USA Spray Paint. *Mean Green Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with Green Spray Paint. *Red Rocket Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with Red Spray Paint. *Blue Thunder Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with Blue Spray Paint. *Purple Punisher Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with Purple Spray Paint. Notes *Aside from Frank, none of the survivors will take any combo weapons from Chuck. *If you are holding one ingredient for a combo weapon in hands and have the second ingredient in inventory or in immediate vicinity, blinking halos would appear around their wrench symbols. Although, this only happens when you already have the Combo Card for the resulting weapon, which quite limits the usefulness of this feature. Trivia *Only two items are required to make a Combo Weapon, but sometimes the end result looks as it was made of more. For example, to make a Paddlesaw, a Paddle and a Chainsaw are used, but the finished weapon shows two Chainsaws attached to the Paddle. *The Blitzkrieg and Rocket Launcher Motorcycle are the only combo weapons in ''Dead Rising 2 that are made by combining a combo weapon with another weapon. *For Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, all of the Combo Weapons from Dead Rising 2 are supposed to be included, and even some from Dead Rising 2: Case West, according to the Bouncing Beauty Combo Weapon Trailer where you see the Laser Gun and where you need the Lightning Gun the make the Laser Gun. *A mysterious glitch sometimes occurs in Co-op mode, which causes the combo weapon in one player's hand to mysteriously become indestructible. On one occasion, a player with Paddlesaw (supposed to break after killing 60 zombies) racked up over 1500 kills with it. It is unknown whether this glitch occurs only with combo weapons or with others as well. Gallery Image:2132419723.jpg|Examples of combo cards Combo Weapons.png|Combo weapons announcement. Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNiGd4tBK9U All OTR combos. Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay